Ghost of the Abyss
by The son of neptune02
Summary: After defeating Gaia, you think the gods would be gracious to the Seven? Nope. Not even a bit. They are thrown into Tartarus. When a new threat arises, who will save Olympus? [Percabeth and minimal Jiper, Frazel and LeoxCalypso]
1. We get electrified ice-cream

Percy's POV

I was at the arena, playing with Mrs.O'Leary after more than a year. It felt good to be at camp, carefree, my family safe and everything back to normal.

I tossed the shield and shouted"Fetch girl!"

I watched in satisfaction as she bounded off with the shield. I had a relaxing week ahead of me. Annabeth was going to be arriving any moment now. Then, Chiron had given us permission to go to the city. We would grab an ice-cream and go to the movies together. And then, Paul, Mom, Annabeth and me would go to Montauk to spend a week in the beach cabin we had always been going to for ages. It was a perfect plan. But then, why did I have a nagging feeling that I was surrounded by enemies. The voices in my head were telling me to run. I was knocked out of my thoughts by a blonde who wrapped her arms around me.

 _Annabeth, can't breathe!_

She let go and muttered "Sorry, I missed you"( **AN:Percy's lines are in italics** )

" _Yeah, me too_ "

"So,you planned anything?"

 _"_ _Well, I have the perfect day planned"_

"Percy Jackson has plans? Any other surprises?Cuz i'm impressed!"

 _"_ _So, my mom will pick us up in about half an hour to go to the city and we'll start to Montauk tonight"_

"Sounds good to me. Well, I'll be in my cabin. "

An hour later we were sitting in 10below and chatting away. Annabeth told me about San Francisco. She had topped the college again (duh) and they had been organizing special classes for her. The waitress arrived with our ice-creams. Annabeth started talking about her new plans for Mount Olympus.

As usual, I zoned out. The voices come back. They told me that I had to get up and run. I threw some cash on the table for the waitress and dragged Annabeth out onto the street and broke into a run. Hardly a minute later we saw a fire engine going to the ice - cream parlor It had been electrified and all the people were dead.

 _Now that was a close call_

But the voices weren't done yet.

They kept urging me to run.

And that's what we did


	2. Our parents plan our deaths

Annabeth's POV

Running from something with power over lightning is scary.

You can't run from something invisible, can you? For all you know you might be running towards it. We made our first mistake when we ran into an alley. It was a dead end. Percy and I instantly drew our blades.

 _"_ _We'll be alright"_ I assured myself. Percy and I had gotten out of every scrape we had been in. Heck, we had survived Tartarus together. Still, I felt my hand quiver with fear. Percy must have seen the look on my face because his hand slipped into mine. I instantly felt better knowing that the greatest hero in the world was on my side."Don't worry we'll be fine" he said "You name it, we've fought it. This can't be very different.

Then, I saw a muscular man in a white tunic come towards us. As he approached I could feel the air turn in to ozone. It was Zeus, king of gods. I didn't want Percy or me to get injured so I put away my knife and motioned for him to do the same.

 _"_ _Lord_ _Zeus, we just want to talk-"_ I was cut off mid-sentence.

"Save your words for the council" he growled.

And the next instant, we were in the throne room in Olympus.

The air was full of tension. The hearth burned a deep purple. All the gods sat on their thrones, shouting at each other. In one corner, Bessie swam in her huge globe. I noticed that all the others of the seven-Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank and Hazel were standing in the center.

"SILENCE OLYMPIANS!" Zeus thundered and all the bickering stopped.

"The last two are here. Now we should decide what we shall do for them."

LLLLLIIIIINNNNNEEEEEBBBBBRRRREEEEAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!

Percy's POV

"I would like each of you to propose their-"

Percy interrupted saying"We don't want to be rewarded. We want to ask for recognition for all the minor gods. Treat them as your equals. And do not punish innocents like Calypso and-"

"SILENCE MORTAL" shouted Zeus.

Hazel pulled Percy back"They're not going to reward us"she choked," They want to kill us".

 **Sorry about that cliffhanger. Well, not really. Hahahaha**

 **Anyway please review and favorite.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Does anyone know a way to take a copyright from an author? No? Well, I guess until then all characters belong to Rick Riordan.**


	3. AN PLS READ

Hey guys. this is my first story. im sorry if its bad but pls review to encourage and help me write better. ~the son of neptune 


End file.
